Titan Slayer
by xDeSolationx
Summary: As a child, he was Left in a forsaken world. A world Filled with tragedy and anguish...Monsters, only bent on Destroying mankind for the sake of their pleasure. They have fought back but have gotten know-where. Only the chosen can Successfully wipe out the existence of these monsters... And he doesn't even realize it.
1. Prologue

**AU:** I've fixed some problems in this story, don't worry i'm looking for a beta to help me out. Sorry for the mistakes

**DISCLAIMER****: I**** DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN **

**Prologue**

* * *

A hooded figure ran through a damp forest creating hallow footprints in the mud. The figure slowed down to one of the many immense trees surrounding him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow that was too close", Said the tired figure indicating it was a grown male. He pulled of his green hood revealing a mess of brown hair and a pair of matching hazel eyes. He was around six feet, and wore what looked like a green cloak with a white and blue winged crest on the back, covering the rest of his attire.

"Damn," He swore. "If only my maneuver gear didn't malfunction. I would have already been out of this accursed place". Today really wasn't his day. He had just finished the vigorous training that the Soldiers put him through. After all that, he felt he was ready to do anything, and was transported into the scouting legion. unfortunately in the first 24 hours he had already been separated from his squad and was now lost in this forest.

Separating the machine from his sides he set it next to a tree, freeing the weight he had. Hopefully, one of his teammates would find this and come search for him, but for now he needed to keep moving.

The sound of inhuman noises filled the forest as he ran, but it was replaced by thundering footsteps that immediately brought the man to alert. His eyes widened as he saw a towering hand loom over him. He quickly rolled out of the way; fear clearly in his eyes as he looked back at the crater the hand had made.

"Shit!" He thought. "Why! Why is it now that a Titan has to appear?"

The Massive hand returned to an even more massive figure. It was a strange human-like creature. It was naked, but had no signs of genitals. It looked about 15m tall and sported a wide grin revealing rusty yellow teeth.

Its grin seemed to widen as he stared at the man. It looked him over for a few seconds, before making his move. He lunged at the man wildly, mouth opened prepared for a catch. The man was ready and dove to the left, the giant's teeth barely scraping his leg. The Titan hit a tree, stunning it for a few seconds, but that's all the man needed. Without hesitation he dashed away from the titan.

"Fuck!" He frantically thought. "There's no way I can outrun this thing!" He zigzagged through the tall trees, thinking of a way to get through this predicament, the echo of massive feet coming nearer every second.

"Should I just give up?" He thought sadly to himself, but quickly recovered. "No! If I'm going to die, I don't want to die a coward. With that he increased his speed. As though he heard him, the titan increased his pace, as well as nullifying his escape. Just as it looked like he was surely going to meet his end, he heard a voice over the pounding of the titan's feet.

"_Erich!"_

The startled man glanced to the sound of his name and saw hope itself. To his right was a woman maneuvering through the trees. She had brown hair as well as hazel eyes; she looked closely related to Erich, and was in the same green cloak he wore that hid her figure, as well as her clothes underneath.

"Erich!" She yelled again. "What happened to you? The whole squad thinks you're dead!"

"Liz we have no time for this! Hurry up and take the titan out already!"

She huffed at his reply but did as she was told. As she swung her sword there was a thundering sound that came with a blinding flash of light. Dazed, she swung blindly, and grinned as she felt her sword cut through the hot flesh of the titan, but her victory was cut short as she crashed into one of the trees, losing consciousness before she painfully hit the ground.

Erich wasn't so lucky.

The titan fell near him, practically throwing him off his feet; he was thrown a couple yards before he made impact into a tree. He groaned painfully knowing he had broken his arm through the ordeal. He was already on the brink of unconsciousness, but forced himself to stay awake. Through his blurry vision he was able to make out a humanoid figure in white hooded robe not too far away from him, carrying a bundle in its arm.

"What's this?" He wondered. But his question was answered as he saw a tuff of blonde hair as well as a tiny face within the clothing.

His attention traveled to the glowing figure's and was met with a woman's face. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet and held a thoughtful expression while murmuring, as if she was arguing with herself. Tired of just watching Erich tried to speak, but it was replaced with a painful groan that alerted the glowing woman.

The mysterious woman looked at him with surprised, but it was replaced with a bright smile, and with a soft voice she spoke. "I can tell that you are capable of fighting these creatures, so please take care of him." That was all Erich heard before he drifted into darkness

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**Well this is my first and new story! Who is this woman? What is she planning? Who's in that bundle? So many questions that will be answered if I continue. And that's up to you guys.**

**So what do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Don't be shy :)**

**Ps: I'm new to this and looking for a beta so please PM me if you can be of any help :) **

**xDeS**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

**AU: **Hey again guys if you are seeing this, that means I've updated my story. I wanted to at least get 5 reviews but got 8 follows instead so I guess its good enough. Now, on to the story.

* * *

_Past the veils of heat and smoke, past the desolate landscape and the bodies of the fallen, the slayer stood._

_Blue eyes curious as the day he was born looked around the barren landscape. Bodies and blood lay on the ground, creating a brown and red sea that stretched across the horizon. Only in the middle stood a blonde boy covered in steaming blood, on him was a tattered white shirt, barely clinging to his body. _

_He looked at his hands to see he was wielding a rusty sword dripping with steaming blood. The boy pondered at his found, and inspected the weapon strangely. _

"_Blood?" the boy wondered before realization sunk in. "D-Did I kill all these people?" _

"_People?" a deep voice in his head announced, earning the boy's attention."Look around you boy these aren't people." The boy did as he was told and gasped as he saw his mistake. What lay on the landscape where definitely not humans. Though only baring slight traits, these creatures began to steam and simmer as their skin seemed to melt off their bones._

"_Why am I seeing all this?" the boy questioned with a look of horror._

"_Oh?" the voice started. "You don't know?"_

_The boy only held a confused look. "Know what?"_

_Before the voice could answer him the ground began to shake knocking the boy of his feet. The sky began to disappear as well as the landscape before him. The ground disappeared before him causing him to fall. He reached up to grab something, anything, that could stop his fall but to no avail he found nothing. He heard the rumbles of the voice shouting, trying to tell him something, but all he heard was his name._

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto woke up with a strangled gasp, body lurching up violently. Crystal blue eyes snapped open, wide with fear.

He shakily rose up his hand and inspected it. After he was sure there was no sign of blood he let out a long awaited sigh.

"It's just that dream again." He told himself with mild surprise. He had been getting weird dreams for awhile. Strange, whenever he had it he would never finish it. He had wanted to tell his guardians about the strange dreams he kept experiencing, but decided against it. Telling them that he had dreams of killing hordes of Titans would sound pretty crazy, especially from a 9 year old.

Tired of just sitting there, he shifted out of his bed and lumbered to his bathroom. After making his way toward the shower and turning on the water, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks of blond hair before stepping in.

He let out a pleased sigh as he felt the heat loosen his stiff body. He pressed his palms against the wall of the shower and let the hot liquid run down his lithe frame. He let his mind wander back to the dream he had many times experienced. It just seemed too real to him sometimes, he had even felt the hot blood splash against his body.

He shook his head and turned off the shower, He'll have to worry about the dream another time, now to focus on other things. More awake and alert he decided to get ready for the day. He put on an orange shirt and some black shorts to match, and later put on some black sandals as well. He threw on his backpack and left from his room to head downstairs.

Before he could even take the first step he could already smell food being cooked. He rushed downstairs to see at the kitchen a light blonde woman with a ponytail flipping a tasty looking pancake. She wore a brown shirt along with a grey skirt covered up with a dirty apron smudged with many stains acquired over the years.

"Good morning Naruto", she said as she smiled at him.

"Morning yourself", he groaned. He sat down on the kitchen table and laid his head down.

"What's wrong with you this morning", she asked with a bit of worry.

"Nothing really, I guess just had a bad night nothing to worry about" He said. He decided to steer the conversation away before she could ask any more questions. "Uh, where's Erich, shouldn't he be here?"

"Huh? Oh, seemed he had some important business with some officials from the survey corps, he should be back before you come back from school," She said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of him,before wiping her hands on her apron. "He really should just quit the survey corps; nothing will ever come out of it if he stays."

"Didn't you quit the force?" Naruto asked with mild interest.

She shrugged, "well not really, I was kind of fired. It had to be done, so you could be taken care of."

Naruto sat up from the table before pouring his dishes into the sink. He knew that she had been fired, quite some time ago actually, but wanted to confirm it. It was pretty obvious when she started staying home almost every week. It was more of his fault that she had been let go. When he was a child, he had been found by both Erich Fuchs as well as Elizabeth Fuchs in one of the many Titan infested forests. It was a miracle that he had survived, let alone had been found. Most of the squad found it suspicious that he was alone, less alone alive, but later dropped it when they realize they had suspicions of a baby.

Naruto Finished washing his plates, and headed for the door. All he knows now that he was grateful for them taking him in when they didn't have to, and if anything happened he was sure to protect his Guardians.

"Cya Liz," He called out as he opened the door. Oh before I forget, I'll be stopping at Eren's before coming home. It's been a while since I've seen him, since he's been traveling a lot."

"Ok," She called back. "Just be careful. I've heard that there has been some kidnapping lately so watch your back."

"Alright then" He said before closing the door behind him. "Pfft kidnappers", He scoffed as he walked down the streets of the Shiganshina District. Kidnappers were nothing to him he was pretty sure he was tough enough to beat one measly man up. He had done some training with Erich ever since he was 5 and has been learning the art of taekwondo ever since. He almost wished he could get kidnapped, nothing ever happened in this old district. He only had fun with some friends from school and that's about it.

"Hopefully things will get more interesting in this old district," He thought with a grin. "But first, I need to get to school" he thought hurriedly, before running down the street and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**I'm so happy that chapter is done. Well you guys finally met Naruto Fuchs, the young boy that came from the forest. He's last name means fox in German, and I thought it suited him pretty well. I'll be sure to Update pretty soon (I'm kind of busy). I'm still looking for someone to beta my story, but for now I'll be doing this by myself. Not to worry though, I assure you this story will get longer and better each chapter. **

**Ja ne.**

**xDeS**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR NARUTO, IF I DID ARMIN WOULDN'T BE SUCH A WUSS.**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the front entrance of his school just as the District bell rang. He sighed in relief knowing he had gotten there just in time, and hurried to his classroom. He pushed open the door and headed inside, paying his teacher the least bit attention.

Naruto walked down the aisle to the last row of desks where he sat down. As he waited, he looked around his classroom, surveying his classmates. There weren't many children in the Shiganshina district, most of them where actually sent off into deeper part of the walls, Naruto never new why, Safety precautions maybe? Or where the parents too scared of living so close to the titans? Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Naruto, Long time no see."

Naruto grinned as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see a small boy, roughly about his height. He had Brown hair and Green piercing eyes that held a bit of wildness within them. He wore a brown shirt, along with black shorts, just showing how skinny he was.

"_Eren!_" Naruto thought with joy.

Naruto jumped out of his seat before bombarding his fellow friend with questions.

"I heard you went traveling with your dad, how was it?"

"Uh, it was-"

"Hey, didn't you just turn ten last month? You were on a trip too then, right?"

"Yeah, I think we went not too far from-"

"Did you bring any cake with you?" Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. "If you did, you might want to hide it before the others find out about it. They are practically hyenas be careful."

Eren laughed at his friends antics. It was good to be back, He had been away for a month due to his father's work, and was relieved, when they finally got home. The first thing he had wanted to do was go find Naruto. He later decided against it, since it was pretty late when they arrived, fortunately there was school the next day, and he was glad to see Naruto again. He was like a brother to Eren, and had been his best friend since they were 4.

"Hey, is it ok if I come over after school?" Naruto asked. "I want to know everything that happened when u left the district." Unlike most of the Children in the class who had parents who traveled within the walls, Naruto had never been outside this little town and was always curious of what was happening out there, where he couldn't see.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't think that's possible," Said Eren apologetically. "My dad is still has some business with the garrison troops. So, that means I'm staying with Hans after School."

"Hans? Naruto said in disgust. "But, what about your mom and Mikasa?" Asked Naruto, "You should just stay with them; Hans will probably be too drunk to take care of you anyway."

Eren sighed, "Mom and Mikasa left to give some of our neighbor gifts for a celebration. They won't be back for quite a while, sorry Naruto."

Naruto Smiled at him, "It's alright; we can meet up tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be Saturday. So we don't need to worry about school.

"Ok then said Eren happily. "I hope you don't mind if I bring Armin and Mikasa with me.

Naruto shrugged, "its fine with me, but make sure Armin brings that cool book about the wonders beyond the walls."

"Alright then, ill-"

Before Eren could continue, the teacher ordered all the students to get to their desks and take out their notebooks for note copying.

Naruto just groaned.

It was time for class.

After 6 hours of writing and listening to boring lectures, the District bell rang signifying all students that School was over. Naruto stretched before standing up and flung his backpack over his head. Eren had already left, quite a few minutes ago; it seemed Hans wanted him there right after school was over. It really didn't concern him much.

Opened the door of the school he stepped outside and began his walk home. As he trekked along the busy streets his thoughts flew to the lesson he learned just a few hours ago. "That was really stupid, he thought. " I know the titans are our number one enemies but I wish they wouldn't teach us of their existence, its best for kids to stay ignorant and maintain their childhood for a few years."

A noise brought Naruto out of his thoughts; he looked at the location, a small alleyway, and was mildly surprised at the sight. There being beating up and mugged by three older boys was none other than Armin Arlert. Knowing what he had to do Naruto sighed. He sprinted out into the alley and called out to the bullies.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?"

The boys turned along with Armin, and looked at him with mild interest. Naruto's eyes widened a bit. These weren't the normal guys that went after Armin.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled one of the boys.

This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto as he grinned. This was great; these idiots didn't know who he was. If it were the normal bullies that normally picked on Armin, They would have already pissed their pants and ran away. Luckily these guys haven't heard about him, and weren't afraid.

Yet.

Naruto slowly walked up to them. "Can you leave my friend here alone? It doesn't look like he's done anything bad."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" commented one of the other boys.

Naruto just looked at them with a straight face. "Guys, please don't let this be harder than it really should, just let him go before you regret it.

All the bullies chuckled at his response. Naruto couldn't blame them; he was pretty short and barely reached their shoulders. If it weren't for his blonde spiky hair, he'd probably look even shorter than he looked

One of the three boys walked up to him, a chubby freckled boy with a red bandana resting on his head. "This must be the leader". Naruto thought as he looked up at the bully's face.

"Look squirt," started the leader. "I think it's best for you to get going we don't want to have to hurt you do we guys?

At that the other boys chuckled in agreement.

Naruto looked up at the chubby boy then took of his sandals. The others looked at him questionably.

"Hey! Why are you taking those off?" The leader yelled.

Naruto pretended to look confused. "Oh you mean these?" he said as he held them up.

The leader smirked. "Yeah, if you're thinking of throwing shoes at us then running off, then you're in for a surprise."

Naruto just smiled back at the bullies. "No, that's not the reason" he said as he threw his sandals to his side. "I took it off, so I won't break your nose."

Before the leader could register what Naruto had just spoken, He felt his stomach explode with pain. Slowly the boy looked down to see a fist, Naruto's fist, buried in his stomach. The leader staggered back gasping for breath. He didn't have time to recover before a foot crashed into his face sending him spiraling into a nearby trashcan.

Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk on his face. "Ha," Naruto laughed, " looks like i put you right where u belong.

With anger, the freckled boy yelled out through broken teeth. "What are you guys doing just standing there get him?"

The other baffled boys looked at their leader then looked at Naruto. The choice was Obvious on this one. Without looking back the rest of the boys Ran away screaming bloody Mary.

"W-what are you guys doing!" The leader yelled. "Don't leave me here!" With that, he scrambled off the floor after his buddies.

Making sure they were gone, Naruto walked up to Armin who had hid in a Corner during the fight (If you could even call it one).

"Armin you ok man?" Naruto asked. "Hope they didn't hurt you too bad"

Armin looked at Naruto thankfully before standing up. "I'm fine, Thanks for the help."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's alright, but you need to learn to stand up for yourself more often, I won't be there to protect you all the time."

Armin looked down shamefully at his words. Naruto didn't understand at all how he felt. He didn't know how to fight like Naruto, less alone trash talk like he can. To him, standing up to one of those guys was suicide.

Naruto lifted Armin's head up. "You're a runner aren't you?"

Armin nodded his head.

"Good, if they come back and try to bully you. Flick them off. And if they come after you, just kick one of them in the balls, then run as fast as you can, ok?

Armin nodded while Naruto chuckled.

"Alright then," Naruto stated. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Armin said puzzled. He didn't make any plans for tomorrow. What did he mean?

"Oh yeah that's right" Naruto exclaimed. "Eren hasn't asked you yet, but me, you, Eren and Mikasa are hanging out tomorrow at the usual place by the Canal."

"Ok," agreed Armin with a smile. "I'll be there."

Content with his answer Naruto turned around and continued his walk home.

* * *

** (at Home)**

* * *

As Naruto Stepped in the house, he didn't bother asking if anyone was home. Liz was probably at the market buying tomorrow's lunch, and, Erich probably went back to HQ after stopping by earlier. He went straight up to his room.

Without hesitation he fell back on the bed, clothes and all. It had been a normal day once again. He knew it'd different when he got older, He wanted to join the survey corps along with Eren, and he knew it wouldn't be boring. He turned around and buried his face in his pillow. For some strange reason he was excited about tomorrow, spending time with his friends was going to be fun, he knew that. But there was something else there as well he didn't know what was going to happen but it made him almost shivering in excitement.

He looked at his window and noticed it was already dark. "Liz must be home already" he thought as his eyes drooped. Somewhere along the lines he remembered falling asleep, but was awakened by a deep rumbling sound. His eye snapped open, and was shocked to see a pair of giant eyes staring at him.

Naruto didn't move, He was scared, not because those eyes belonged to a titan. No, these where the eyes of an Animal.

* * *

**AU: Another chapter successfully updated. I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys, but I wanted to explain what's going on and so on. As you can see, Naruto is good Friends with the Eren crew, and is a natural Badass and is smarter than the average 9 year old (I mean, come on, he was raised by two soldiers from the survey corps). Also if you're wondering about the Kyubbi; I've already decided what to do with him. You will see next chapter as well, this is where the story really starts off. **


	4. To inform you

**AU: Sorry for the wait guys, my PC has just recently been fixed after who knows what destroyed it. I'm still working on the story, and will replace this with the new chapter ,so don't fret. I am looking for a Beta, and my updates will be faster with one. Thank you for reviewing :D.**

**xDeSx**


End file.
